powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Tombstone Org (Wild Force)
Tombstone Org was (as his name applies) a tombstone-themed Org and the primary antagonist of the episode "Sing Song". Character History Late at a stormy night, Super Toxica and Super Jindrax dug up a Tombstone that belongs to Dr. Viktor Adler (who actuate alive, he is in disguise of "Master Org"), they gave Master Org the tombstone and Master Org infusing the spirits of six defeated Orgs (consisting of Turbine Org, Camera Org, Freezer Org, Bus Org, Karaoke Org, and Samurai Org) with Dr. Viktor Adler's tombstone to form a new powerful Org called Tombstone Org. He confronts all six Rangers along with Super Toxica and Super Jindrax in the Forrest, the Rangers morphed and did battle with the Org, Tombstone Org was too powerful and was hard to defeat at first, but thanks to the Red Ranger's Lion Blaster, he was destroyed, Super Toxica enlarge Tombstone Org, and the Rangers and Wolf Ranger summon the Wildzords to form the Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode, but non of their ability's work, and Tombstone Org mad a beat down in it, the Rangers then formed the Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear Mode, but even that wasn't powerful enough, Tombstone Org made a beat down on the Megazord with his shear power until it got rescue by a new Zord, it was called the Deer Zord, the Org launch a fireball at the Zord, but it didn't had any effect on him, it only angered the Zord, and he fired the Antler Trap at the Org, knocking him out temporary, the Rangers were glad that the Zord has come, but the Deer Zord doesn't want to help because he was upset at Merrick and Princess Shayla for leaving him at Earth 3,000 years ago. Later the Org broke free and wrecked havoc on Turtle Cove, the Rangers formed the Kongazord Striker Mode to take on Tombstone Org, they used the Bear Blaster, the Org reflected it with ease, then they used the Armadillo Zord, but the Org caught it and throw it back at the Kongazord, meanwhile Princess Shayla and Merrick make up to the Deer. Tombstone Org was about to make the final strike until the Kongazord fought back by firing yellow colored energy lasers from it's shoulder pads, and tieing him up with the Anchor Chane, and using it's size meg toss attack, While the Kongazord gets dispact into five Wildzords, the spirits of the six Orgs starts to leave Tombstone Org, but the Rangers still needs help from the Deer Wildzord, luckily the Deer Wildzord has returned and he heeled the the Red Lion, Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, Black Bison and White Tiger Wildzords, after the White Ranger had been given the Deer Animal Crystal by Princess Shayla, the Rangers form the new Wild Force Megazord Clutcher mode thanks to the Deer Wildzord, they then used the Wild Force Megazord Clutcher's Capture Bubble to capture Tombstone Org and sends him away for good. Tombstone Org is among the Orgs seen in the Org Spirit World. Personality Tombstone Org was among one of the Master Org's monster that took great pleasure in destroying the Power Rangers, he is headstrong, highly ruthless and will stop at nothing to destroy the Rangers, he is also aragent, thinking that no one can stop him, but he is highly loyal to Master Org. Powers and Abilities Having the spirits of all six Orgs, Tombstone Org (while not as strong as the Quadra Org and especially a tie between the Mut-Orgs and Locomotive Org) is indeed powerful, possessing far greater strength and abilities then any of the Wild Force Rangers past foes fought before hand. * Strength: '''Tombstone Org is very strong, being able to overpower all six Wild Force Rangers with ease. * '''Durability: '''Tombstone Org's skin is very thich and can with stand many punishments, even the Wolf Ranger's Lunar Cue Saber couldn't make a scratch on him. * '''Energy Blasts: Tombstone Org can fire energy blasts, were he fires them is unknown. * '''Eye Fireballs: '''Tombstone Org can launch fireballs from his single eye. Arsenal * '''Org Staff: '''Tombstone Org carry's a staff that aids him in combat, it is powerful enough to to block the Wild Force Megazord's Giraffe Spear, the Kongazord's Bear Blaster and reflect the Armadillo Zord back at the Kongazord. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Tombstone Org can charge up his staff with light blue energy and swing at full force. ** '''Energy Attack: '''Tombstone Org will charge up his staff with a multi colored energy and will attack the foe senseless. ** '''Nature Burst: '''Tombstone Org will slam his staff to the ground, and will cause the earth to crack and cause fire pillars to appear. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Tombstone Org is voiced by Stephen Apostolina. Notes * Tombstone Org is the first monster to be fought by the Deer Wildzord, as well as the Wild Force Megazord Clutcher Mode. * Tombstone Org is the first and only monster in ''Power Rangers Wild Force ''that doesn't explode when defeated, he gets capture in a bubble and gets cast away in the far sky. * Tombstone Org is one of the few Orgs to have movable eyes. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters